Mankind's Requiem
by CabooseHelpsU
Summary: Death, however painful, should have meant relief from the distant, bleak dystopia of the future. And yet... YoRHa aircraft carrier, 'Blue Ridge II', soon finds that war, with or without humanity, never changes. Azur Lane and Nier: Automata crossover.


Damage. She felt it. Something had gone wrong. There… there had been flames, filling the acrid air with smoke and shard of metal…. Her own metal?

…Right. An attack. The battle carrier had been under attack.

**_WARNING: Critical damage to all systems, sensory data forcibly shutting down…_**

An enemy attack, while she was… what _had_ she been doing?

**_Accessing data files…. completed._**

She had left PACFLEET EAST to resupply in the local sector, escorted by the new Type22C.

**_WARNING: Missing or corrupted data files detected. Initiating scans._**

Things had been silent in one moment, the next was utter havoc. The enemy appeared out of nowhere.

….the…

…the enemy?

**_Initiating playback of last known logs: 02MAY11045, Sector 12C._**

** "Attention! This is carrier Blue Ridge II…. requesting support from any friendly units in range."**

_Main batteries 1, 3, and 8 were the only ones operable. Using all the charges they could muster, the androids within her sole remaining control center fired away with all they had. Together, they cut down swathes in the horde of enemy flyers._

_It wasn't enough._

**"Our escort ship has taken damage and is unable to engage."**

_The trio of Goliath Flyers had seen to that, forming a triangle over the overwhelmed Type 22C Destroyer. Frantic cries of Operators and panicked SOS signals blared into the system filled the network, only to cut silent within the EMP laser blast._

**_"We're currently resisting with all remaining support fighters but - _**_GET THOSE UNITS OFF THE DECK! **-we can't hold them off for long!"**_

_The remaining squadron of Ho229 Flight Units leaped from the decks of the burning ship, swerving through the hordes of small and medium machines. In one fell swoop, the enemy would be cut down by the dozens as the pilots made use of their advanced weaponry. A volley of missiles covered the second unit, who followed up immediately with a deadly flicker of blade and laser._

_Still, the enemy continued, firing back with overwhelming amounts EMP blobs._

**_"I repeat, this is carrier Blue Ridge II, we need immediate backup from- …..-forces."_**

_The radio went static for a moment. _

**_Damage analysis; suicide flyers had hit the main communications array atop the island. All sonar and radar sensors are down, but short-range radio is still effective._**

_Coming in from multiple directions were the allied units that the operators aboard Blue Ridge had been hoping for, and even as the stubby machines pressed on, Blue Ridge II was allowed just a little bit of hope._

…Hope? She could feel hope?

….She?

**WARNING: Data leak detected; illogical thought detected. Checking for Logic Virus and purging data files…. Completed.**

_The progress of the YoRHa reinforcements was short-lived. Though the sensors had long been destroyed, the operators aboard Blue Ridge II visually confirmed yet _another_ Goliath-type flyer, a large, saucer-looking machine lifeform._

_By now, the only remaining batteries aboard Blue Ridge were all they had left, trying to keep the enemy reinforcements off the YoRHa duo's backs._

_The battle continued for minutes, as the pair of Ho229s buzzed the Goliath, dodging, shooting, and slicing around the constant stream of missiles, energy beams and EMP formations._

_It was over quickly._

**_"Enemy aerial unit destroyed."_**

_Indeed, the Goliath's propulsion lost control, spiraling towards the sea where it exploded. Under normal circumstances, the operators and crewmembers of Blue Ridge would facepalm at how obvious the statement was, but this, of course, wasn't a normal situation._

A battle. A battle, that they were… winning?

**WARNING: Logic Virus undetected, entering Stage Two quarantine procedures. All unnecessary systems shutting down. Focusing on primary system feedback…. analyzing.**

Right. There… was more.

**_"Wait! I'm still picking up a large enemy-…presence!"_**

**_"Didn't I kill that al-..dy?"_**

_The stricken battle carrier and her operators could do nothing but peer further into the sky, looking for visual confirmation of whatever it was the duo detected._

**_"What on…? If it's that big, we should be able to see it…"_**

**_WARNING: CRITICAL STATE OF MEMORY HARD DRIVE. INITIATING EMERGENCY PURGE OF ALL DATA, ENTERING STAGE THREE._**

**_WARNING._**

**_WARNING._**

**_WaRN_**_InG!_

_The jaws of the great machine Colossus swept the carrier into its jaws and aircraft carrier Blue Ridge II was no more._

**_Ship's Loge; Update: system purge completed. Entering hibernation mode to conserve energy. All sensors offline, passive stealth engaged._**

**_WARNING._**

**_WARNING._**

**_WARNING._**

* * *

Autor's Note: A little something I wrote after replaying the game. This is a crossover between Azur Lane and Nier: Automata, though Azur Lane obviously hasn't appeared in this chapter.

I admit... I've been planning to do a Nier: Automata crossover, but it wasn't supposed to be with Azur Lane.

A Beta would be appreciated.

Review, let me know what you think or want. Pairings to be decided at a later date, if any.


End file.
